The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) arrangement, and particularly to a rotatable LED arrangement which can be conveniently adjusted to emit infrared in different directions.
As shown in FIG. 6, a LED device 50 is traditionally fixed in a front face 51 of an electronic/electrical element 5. A detecting element 6 can safely detect the infrared emitted by the LED device 50 only when the detecting element 6 is previously located only within the reversed conical infrared covering zone 502 of the LED device 50.
Pertinent conventional LED devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,317; 5,700,157; 5,685,737 and 5,704,802. Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,873 discloses a LED fixed within a cavity defined in the front face of a housing of a modular jack connector in a preferred embodiment thereof. Alternately, in another preferred embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,873, the LED is fixed within a cavity defined in the bottom face of the housing and meanwhile the housing is made of transparent or translucent resin for rendering the infrared rays emitted by the LED transmitting penetrating therethrough.
However, a common deficiency of such LED devices is that the LED is fixedly secured in an electronic/electrical element, and thus can only emit infrared rays in a particular direction. The light emitted by the LED is visible to an observer. However, if it is a detector that is supposed to detect the light emitted by the LED, the detector can safely detect the LED only when it is previously positioned within the reversed conical infrared covering scope of the LED in the particular direction.
Hence, an improved LED device is required for rendering a detector to detect the infrared emitted by the LED device without strict position requirements.